


Compare and Contrast

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Justin Hammer is a Douche, M/M, Making Fun of People Who Deserve It, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Tony's life and Justin Hammer's, it's clear which multi-billionaire ended up on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compare and Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/9218.html?thread=21161218#t21161218) \- That Justin Hammer has some serious issues is an understatement. In IM2 it is shamefully clear that he feels inferior to Tony (which is sooo true), and is jealous of Tony's intellect and all the things that Tony has that he hasn't. 
> 
> Now, during the Loki tries to invade Earth incident the team got close, like REALLY close, and became a family in every sense of the word. Everybody sleeps with everyone else, and that is the secret to the closely knitted team. It is hard to stay mad at someone you bang several times a week. The intimacy makes it difficult to hold a grudge. And besides, it's a great stress relief. They all have to stay tough and strong in public, but in the privacy of their home in the Avenger Tower they can show their softer and even kinkier side. 
> 
> Since this new family situation came into being, it has had a great positive effect on Tony. Tony actually sleeps every night (sex is always better than medication or pure excaution), he is calmer and his lovers makes sure that he eats at least three times a day. For the first time in his life, Tony Stark is in balance, and everybody can see it. The media don't figure out why this is so, but Hammer understands what's really going on.
> 
> And lo and behold, he has another reason to hate f*cking Tony Stark, with his f*cking brilliant inventions, and his f*cking superhero status, and his f*cking super hot, perfect lovers. 
> 
> I would love if the filler would show the difference between Tony's life and Justin's. Like, Justin Hammer don't have any difficulty to find a warm body for one night (he's a billionaire after all), but he's still lonely. Tony has closeness and intimacy and is in a committed relationship where he's actually safe for the first time in his life. For as much as I loved Rockwell's portrayal of Hammer, I still think Hammer is the biggest d*ck ever. Please, please, please show me in this fic that wickedness is punished, and that douchbags gets what they deserves.

When Tony Stark woke up, he was up against the man-mountain that was Thor on one side, and curled around the surprisingly pliant and cuddly Steve on the other. Thor's arms were around him, cradling him back against that massive chest, and Steve was somehow fitting into every curve of Tony's front. He was completely covered with incredibly hot, super-human muscle from every angle, and Tony just sighed languidly when he felt Thor harden again inside him. A few lazy, contented thrusts pushed Tony against Steve, who just held and let Tony rut up against him until he was coming in no time, the rush of Thor's electric heat inside him better than a quadruple espresso for waking him up.

He smiled at Steve and leaned forward to suck what should have been a spectacular hickey into his neck, if he didn't heal so fast, simply enjoying the sound of Steve coming apart under his lips and hands. Thor chuckled indulgently when Steve finally came, and all three separated to shower, admiring the marks of passion on Tony's all-too-human body.

\--

Justin Hammer woke up in his bed, Lilah already gone. So was the check. Damn it. Next time he was going to pay for them to stay the whole night. He had enough money for that. He flopped his hand out for his phone, missed it, knocked it to the floor, where it promptly broke.

"Fuck fuckily fuck, fuck it," he muttered, batting at the land line phone until it fell into his hand. He stabbed at the front desk button until someone answered it.

"Breakfast," he said plaintively. God, he needed coffee before he could even begin to put on a good front for today.

"Sir, it's nearly 11. Check-out time," the clerk said chirpily. "Do you want to stay another night?"

No. No he did not, but if he didn't say yes, there would be no breakfast.

"Yes."

Fuck. Fuckity fuck.

\--

Tony rolled back up on his toes from where Natasha had thrown him, grinning that he'd managed to pull off the tumble properly this time. He didn’t rest on his laurels, but kept his grin in place as he dodged her next assault, bobbing and weaving until he managed to spin her into Clint. Both of them were far too good to collide, but instead caught each other and threw themselves by mutual agreement at Tony. His eyes widened as his abortive attempt to escape ended up with him on his back, two assassins looming over him.

Which, because it was his life, was actually a pretty awesome place to be.

“Later tonight,” he promised, “let’s do this again with less clothes.”

Clint chuckled and helped him up, while Natasha’s smile was soft and accepting in a way only a privileged few got to see. 

“It’s a date.”

\--

Justin’s PA (no, he really couldn’t be bothered to remember his name, because he was the third one this year, and it was only May) scuttled up alongside him with the files he wanted.

“And these are the specs for the new Kill-a-watt missiles. Localized EMP burst, guaranteed to knock out enemy communications, vehicles, tracking, anything your heart desires to turn your bad guys du jour into rock-throwing Neanderthals in a 1.5 second blast,” Justin said smoothly. It was amazing what a good bit of caffeine, breakfast, and a session with his personal trainer could do.

She’d asked for a raise again. Something about a better offer, otherwise. And fuck if Justin was going to lose another Hammer employee to Stark Industries, because _they_ were hiring in all divisions. How the hell could they be hiring after how Anthony had gutted the company, Justin could never figure out.

“Sounds excellent.” The weapon specialist in question speared a look over at the general, and then turned back to Justin. “Do you have the demo tapes?”

His PA started to sweat. Justin thanked his designer antiperspirant that _he_ did not.

“Ah, I’m afraid our first trial runs had a little bigger radius of effect than we’d intended…”

The general got a look on his grizzled face that Justin knew all too well.

Fuck fuckity fuck.

\--

“ _There_ ya go, big guy,” Tony said, hauling Bruce out of an impressively modest pile of rubble and draping him with a blanket. A fleece blanket. With Hulk print. Sent in by a teenage girl from Omaha.

Bruce hid his smile as he covered his nudity (nothing Tony hadn’t seen before in beautiful detail, but not allowed for public consumption), and got himself to his feet. “We did okay?”

“A-okay. Just a warehouse this time. And some bad ‘bots.”

Bruce sighed in relief, and Tony just had to kiss the guilt off of his face.

So he did.

\--

“…and a bottle of your best,” Justin said, slipping the waiter a little something extra. He very much needed Jessica to be too distracted to notice he was missing a clump or hair or three after he’d nearly snatched himself bald in frustrated exasperation after tonight’s meeting. It wasn’t his fault the damn missiles worked _better_ than anticipated. Whenever _Anthony_ did that, people just lapped it up, but for any Hammer Tech to do a little better…

He really hated New York now. Once he got back to Miami, he wasn’t going to leave until the trade shows again.

Jessica smiled politely at his stories, a fixed, wax-like quality to her expression, and Justin desperately signaled the violinist to earn his money and make with the romantic music. Between that, the chocolate-strawberry cake, the champagne, and the obscenely large tip, maybe her agency would let her stay the night.

For once.

\--

Tony shivered under Clint’s clever fingers as Natasha spasmed under his lips and tongue, her soft cries reaching a pitch that had both men’s balls drawing up in anticipation. She cried out, nearly a sob, and reached for them. With coordination drawn from long experience, they moved to cover her simultaneously.

\--

Jessica lay flat in the penthouse suit’s oversized bed as Justin let his breathing slow down.

“That was great, babe,” he said at length, and flashed what he had practiced to be a winning smile.

She smiled back mechanically, beautifully but mechanically, and Justin realized if he wanted any more fun tonight, there was definitely going to be a surcharge. It hadn’t been his fault! He’d just seen the footage of _Anthony_ and his five perfect friends after they’d saved the city (and not incidentally, directed the destruction away from the restaurant he’d gone to), and that was enough to distract any man.

For a few hours.

Which was why Jessica just looked like she’d ran a marathon with a tax auditor.

Fuck. He really hated New York

\--

Tony woke up with a smile, tucked between two of his friends and lovers, as the sun broke over the spectacular New York skyline view from the penthouse window.


End file.
